This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A radiator tank is repeatedly subject to large changes in pressure, which results in repeated expansion and contraction of the tank. This repeated expansion and contraction can damage the radiator tank, such as at an interface between the radiator tank and a radiator core. Typical radiator tanks are without structural reinforcements sufficient to reduce stress on the radiator tank caused by pressure changes therein, and do not include structural reinforcements that can be implemented in an efficient and cost-effective manner.